As new transportation means other than a bus or a railway, a track transportation system is known in which a vehicle travels on a track with running wheels which are rubber tires while guide wheels of the vehicle are guided by guide rails. Such a track transportation system is generally called a new transportation system or an automated people mover (APM).
Further, in this type of new transportation system, there were once times in which a clear standard is not defined in a width dimension of the track, and even today, the track laid at this time is used, and therefore, tracks having various width dimensions are present.
Therefore, in various different tracks in this manner, the distance between the right and left guide rails also becomes different, and thus when manufacturing a vehicle, it is necessary to set the distance between the right and left guide wheels according to the distance between the guide rails.
Here, PTL 1 discloses a vehicle in which the distance between the right and left guide wheels can be changed by extending and contracting a guide bar supporting the guide wheels by a cylinder.